


Puzzle Pieces

by thealigirl8



Category: 2PM, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Taecjay, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taecyeon can only tolerate so many of Jay's bromances before he reaches his breaking point and seeks out Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Control

Taecyeon liked to think that he was a calm man. At least, when it came to everything but one Jay Park. In all matters pertaining to Jay, Taecyeon had to struggle with his self-control. He hadn’t seen Jay in over four years but the infectious man had a lingering effect on him. Taecyeon watched all of Jay’s broadcasts, had friends buy Jay’s CDs for him and even had a second Twitter account so that every time Jay posted, Taec could go and post something on his official account – Taecyeon liked to think they were secretly communicating. But one thing still drove Taec mad; all the people touching his Jay. 

He knew, of course, he knew that Jay hadn’t been celibate for four years. The man liked sex too much for that. The girls didn’t matter because Taec knew Jay was just sleeping with them so he could tell himself that he was normal. Jay had a hard time admitting his sexuality. The guys mattered though. Every time Taecyeon saw another man touch Jay, a coil deep inside his belly clenched a little tighter. 

When Jay featured in the “Bromance” video with that Ryan guy, Taecyeon wondered how deep their friendship went and was sick to his stomach. When Jay appeared on Immortal Song 2, Taecyeon flinched every time G.O flirted with his baby. “The one I truly missed was Jay.” Well, Jay wasn’t his to miss! Taecyeon missed Jay more than anybody and it hurt to see the MBLAQ member try and get in Jay’s pants. When Jay accidentally dropped his mic onto Bang Yong Guk’s lap; Taec’s hands clenched because he knew how much Yong Guk probably enjoyed it and the B.A.P. leader was sexy enough to convince Jay into bed. When Kyuhyun confessed that he thought Jay’s tongue was pretty, Taec almost ripped the younger man apart. Only Taecyeon should be fantasizing about Jay’s tongue. 

This time, though, Jay had gone too far. With his second Twitter account, Taecyeon saw the picture Jay posted; a picture of him and G-Dragon – with GD’s arm around Jay. Taecyeon knew about G-Dragon. G-Dragon was more obsessed with sex than Jay was and he often used people to get just that. GD had even slept with his best friend, confusing the poor man for the longest time. Thankfully, Tae-Yang had figured out what he meant to G-Dragon and was now in a steady relationship with Daesung. Taecyeon approved. 

The picture had haunted Taecyeon for weeks. G-Dragon’s smirk, the arm, and both of their affinities left Taecyeon no doubt that they had slept together. Knowing is different than seeing and at least the other guys Jay had most likely had relationships with cared for him. (Taecyeon thought there was definitely a possessive way that Dok2 kept Jay so close and protected him against haters… not that Jay needed any protection.) 

G-Dragon was different though. After everything Taecyeon had to go through to get Jay to realize his sexuality, he couldn’t believe Jay was just sleeping with random guys. What if Jay let him top? The hours that went into convincing Jay that it would be okay, pleasurable even, to bottom weren’t meant so that some other guy could take Taecyeon’s place. Images of G-Dragon and Jay together kept polluting Taecyeon’s mind and making it difficult to focus on anything at all, even his fake marriage. 

All this is how Taecyeon found himself walking on foot to Jay’s apartment, freezing his ass off and wondering what the hell he was doing. He hadn’t seen Jay in almost four years! While Taecyeon may have been watching over Jay (some might call it semi-stalking), for all he knew, Jay may have totally forgotten about Taecyeon. When Jay left, Taecyeon literally didn’t know what to do. Everyone lost it but Taecyeon just shut down for a while. He was angry at everyone and everything. He hated Jay for a long time for abandoning their relationship over some stupid MySpace comments. Once some time had passed, though, the pain started to surpass the anger and Taecyeon just wanted his Jay back more than anything. Unfortunately, JYP hyung would never let that happen. Jin-young had always had it out for Jay and the man didn’t forgive easily. 2PM were forbidden to communicate with Jay at all after his contract was terminated and Jay made no effort to secretly meet up either. Every day felt like a piece of his soul blackened in bitter resignation.

Despite all this, Taecyeon’s feet were still carrying himself to a neighborhood he had walked passed many times just to try and catch a glimpse of the man he was in love with. Don’t ask Taecyeon how he knew where Jay lived. It was just in case Jay ever was in trouble and needed him… yeah, that’s right. 

“I seriously can’t eat any more tacos, Hep!” Suddenly, Taec heard a voice and realized two things. 1) He was right in front of Jay’s apartment. 2) Jay was coming down right now with Hep. How come those two were never separated?! Taecyeon thought about hiding and maybe just watching Jay but the man’s silky voice that Taec had waited years to hear again captivated him and rooted Taec to his spot. 

“You pussy! We’ve only had eig-” Hep spotted Taecyeon before Jay did. He was familiar with Teacyeon, all of Jay’s friends were. Jay had tried to get them to hangout before the whole scandal. Both men froze. Taecyeon’s heart stopped then went into overdrive as Jay turned slowly to see what had shocked his friend so.


	2. Tae-Yang, Wooyoung, or Taecyeon?

Jay was so stuffed. He couldn’t possibly eat another taco, even if they were from the only Taco John’s nearby, his favorite. He and Hep had totally pigged out after another day of filming for SNL Korea. The rest of AOM had gone out clubbing before he was finished so he and Hep just had taco time together. 

Jay would have preferred clubbing. The flashing lights and the mashing of bodies helped keep his mind of Taecyeon. Jay had slept with as many people as he possibly could to forget the man but Jay still woke up with wet boxers and a heavy heart from dreaming of Taecyeon’s ghost hands. Jay had gotten over his homophobia now but still slept with girls because one day, he wanted to have a family. He never let any man top him though, no matter what. Only Taecyeon was allowed inside him; he was the only person who ever meant enough to be given that special privilege. Bang Yong Guk had tried everything to convince him but Jay had pulled the age and the debut card and successfully avoided Yong Guk’s persuasion. Sometimes, if his partner wasn’t satisfying enough, Jay would call out Taec’s name in the middle of sex. And then shit gets awkward. Try explaining to the person you’re intimately connected to why you screamed (in a manly fashion, of course) out someone else’s name. That name also happens to belong to a former member and someone you haven’t talked to or seen in almost four years. No good. 

Jay had tried everything to forget Taecyeon. He never watched his shows, he turned off the radio if a 2PM song came on, and he didn’t follow Taec on Twitter. (Not that it stopped him from looking up Taec’s account when Jay thought no one was looking) But the man just kept popping up! There was nothing Jay could do about it. Taecyeon not only haunted his thoughts but billboards and magazines and posters. When all Jay wanted was to forget someone through liquor, hard work and sex, fate made sure Taecyeon was constantly within Jay’s sight. In response, Jay simply tried harder. 

But on this night, Jay found himself chilling at home, crammed full of tacos, and unable to shake thoughts of one stupid man with huge teeth and an even bigger coc- No; Jay couldn’t think about that. Hep was here and the other AOM member was currently staring at him like Jay was a rehab addict. 

“Hey, man, you okay? You seem out of it? Like even outer of it than usual.”

“Outer? Is outer even a word?” Jay was a boss of deflection.

“You missed the point, bro, and you know it.” Hep knew something was up but he didn’t push it; Jay went through enough shit without him adding to the pile by pressuring him into confidence. “Aw shit, we’re out of tacos. Let’s make another run!” Hep ran to the door to throw on his Nike sneakers, courtesy of Jay’s old endorsement deal with them. He then sprinted out the door and down the stairs, knowing Jay would follow unwillingly, in an anxious attempt to save Jay from his own mind. 

Hep had an idea of what was bugging Jay. The man had come out to AOM about a year ago but had never said who or what had helped him come to this realization. He and Junior had decided to watch some old variety shows then to see if they could figure out who was special enough to capture Jay’s attention. They had come to the conclusion that it had to be Wooyoung, Tae-Yang, or Taecyeon. Wooyoung was absolutely adorable and Jay alternated between being shy around the other boy and demanding he take his clothes off. Tae-Yang was just plain old sexy, even Hep could admit that. The man’s dancing was on par with Jay’s and the two were supposed to debut as part of a collaboration group together. Taecyeon was Jay’s best friend; the two literally spent 75% of every day together. However, Hep’s money was on Tae-Yang. The dancer seemed compatible with Jay and Jay could have been kicked out of JYP for a having relationship with a YG artist. 

As Hep and Jay argued mindlessly with their thoughts on different, yet the same, topics, they didn’t realize they had made it to the bottom of the stairs and outside. Then, Hep saw him - the man who had abandoned Jay when Jay needed him the most. Hep froze for a slight moment deciding between punching the guy and kicking him in the nuts. The punch would be manlier but the kick would hurt the bastard more.

Jay saw Hep’s expression and turned to see what had infuriated his friend so. He wasn’t prepared for the vision that met his eyes. Ok Taecyeon. The man who stole a piece of his soul and ran away with it. “Breath. Now breathe again. Just keep breathing.” Jay wasn’t sure how to react but his mind was having enough trouble with necessary functions that he was sure being conscious was an achievement. 

Meanwhile, Hep had gotten over his indecision and chose to go for Taecyeon’s sensitive area. He could punch Taecyeon after the man was doubled over in mind-numbing pain. Jay snapped out of his daze when he realized Hep was striding purposefully over to Taec with a mean glint in his eye. Vocalization was still beyond Jay so he dashed over to Hep to stop him before Hep was taken down. Taecyeon was a beast after all.

“Stop! It’s okay Hep, we’re fine.” While he held Hep back, Jay and Taec were communicating with their eyes, the same way they used to, and Jay was convinced Taecyeon wasn’t there to hurt him. 

“You sure?” Hep wanted to trust Jay’s judgment and Taecyeon didn’t look lethal but if Taecyeon was the one who had put Jay in his funk, Hep wasn’t sure if their meeting would be tremendously good or enormously bad. 

“Yeah. You go get your tacos. Me and Taecyeon are gonna have a talk.” Jay’s voice softened as he endeavored to calm his emotions and convince Hep that everything was alright. Taecyeon, on the other hand, had flinched at the use of his full name.

“Okay but you call me if you want me to bring you back some more.” Jay knew without true words that Hep was trying to offer him an escape route should this interaction start going downhill. He nodded and turned back towards the apartment, confident that Taecyeon would be right on his tail. Hep walked away cautiously after shooting Taec a warning glare about hurting his friend.

Jay didn’t realize as they slowly ascended the stairs that Taec was both fuming over Hep’s protective manner and growing intensely lustful from staring at Jay’s ass in his tight jeans. By the time they reached the top, Taecyeon was ready to forgo talking altogether. That could wait until after the sex.


	3. Remembering A Stranger

“Why are you h-!” Jay didn’t even get to finish his question before Taecyeon slammed him against the closed door.

“You know why” Taec briefly replied before he corrected the universe by simultaneously smashing their mouths together and rotating his hips desperately against the shorter man’s. Jay couldn’t help the little moan that slipped from his lips. Taec’s body felt so fucking perfect against his and it had been so darn long. Fuck it! Jay decided if Taec still wanted him then Jay had every intention of being satisfied before any heavy words were spoken. Taecyeon let a sigh of relief go when he finally felt Jay responding to him. Their tongues fought for dominance as they tried to re-learn each other’s mouths. Jay’s hands ran all over Taecyeon’s chiseled body while Taec checked to make sure that Jay’s ass was still as perfect as ever. It was.

Jay quickly got tired of the fabric boundary between his curious hands and Taec’s hot skin. He entertained the thought that Taec might get mad for about a second and then literally ripped the shirt off Taec’s body. (A technique he had perfected when he discovered how much it turned Taecyeon on when Jay did it to himself on stage). The tremble that wracked Taec’s body was so worth it. With renewed purpose, Taecyeon slipped Jay out of his wife beater and lifted the smaller man up to match their pelvises. Jay wrapped his legs around Taec’s waist with familiar practice and leaned down to attack Taec’s neck. Alternatively biting, kissing and licking but more biting than anything else, Jay remembered how Taecyeon’s collarbone was extremely sensitive and dipped down to nibble along the strong line. It was a little too much to take for Taec who was reminded how great Jay was in bed. Or on the floor. Or on the kitchen table. Or underneath Taec. Or bent over. Or riding Taec like the cowboy all Koreans think Americans are. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Bedroom?” Taecyeon’s pants were literally about to burst open and he didn’t want their first time back together to be standing up in the entryway. Jay broke his lips away from Taec’s addictive skin for about five seconds to huskily whisper into Taecyeon’s ear “Straight back. First room on the left.” Then Jay went back to torturing Taecyeon with his mouth. Taec couldn’t get to the room quickly enough. He ran to the door as fast as he could be Jay clinging to him. Taec threw him down on the bed and took a moment to gaze at the man he loved looking back at him with trust, love and a lot of lust before Taec attempted to remove Jay’s jeans. 

“Why the hell are your pants so tight?” Jay’s breathless chuckle just made Taecyeon more desperate to liberate the man from his cloth prison. He was so ready to fuck the hell out of Jay until he could only think of Taecyeon’s cock and knew that only Taec would ever be able to satisfy him. Jay rolled his hips to help Taecyeon with the jeans and also to get back that delicious fiction from earlier. Jay’s arms reached behind his head and grabbed on to each other as he tried not the distract Taecyeon from removing his pants. Biting his lips, Jay glanced down with hooded eyes as Taec finally rolled down Jay’s jeans, taking his boxers with them, and stared down at Jay’s erection. Taecyeon may not recognize the ink polluting Jay’s chest but his cock was still the same. Taec leaned down to lick the organ like the most delicious lollipop he ever tasted before engulfing Jay’s length entirely in his mouth.

Jay almost came right there. Taecyeon always had a talented tongue and he knew exactly what Jay liked. Taecyeon swirled his tongue around Jay’s tip, dipping it slightly inside and then deep-throated again. When he retracted, Taec scrapped his teeth very lightly. “Ah!” Jay’s voice cracked in a distressed squeak. Holy fuck, the sounds Jay made turned Taecyeon on like no other.

“Up, now.” Jay reached down and yanked Taec off his dick, too impatient for any more foreplay. “Inside. I’ve been thinking about you inside me too long and my fingers just don’t cut it.”   
At Jay’s words, all blood in Taecyeon’s body immediately rerouted to a different area. Visions of Jay touching and pleasuring himself while thinking of Taec invaded Taecyeon’s mind and he wouldn’t have noticed Jay divesting him of his pants and underwear if it weren’t for the cold air suddenly enveloping his cock. “Now.” Jay got back Taecyeon’s attention by wrapping his hand around his length and tugging weakly. 

“Lube, we need lube, Jay.” Taecyeon knew that Jay had this real bad habit of forgetting lube in his need for fulfillment. It felt just as good for Taecyeon but Jay suffered afterward. Jay rolled over to pull a small bottle from his dresser drawer and handed it to Taecyeon. Taec tried not to think about why Jay had the bottle while he poured some onto his hands. Jay was with him now and that was all that mattered. Jay’s breathe hitched while Taecyeon pushed not one but two fingers inside as slight punishment for past lovers. Taecyeon began rolling his fingers as he thrust them in and out of Jay roughly; searching for that one spot he used to know so well. 

Jay wrapped his arms around Taecyeon’s strong neck and pulled himself up to linger his lips right beside Taecyeon’s ear. “I think we might need something bigger, babe.” He nipped at Taecyeon’s ear, full aware that Taecyeon’s ears were even more sensitive than his collarbone. Taecyeon’s big body shivered and Jay was proud of the effect he still had on the man. Taecyeon finally reached down, lubed himself up and positioned himself at Jay’s entrance, pushing in with one fast motion that hurt Jay more than Taec had thought.   
“Shit, just give me a minute.” Jay had forgotten how much this could hurt. 

Taecyeon was stunned. Jay was even tighter than the first time they made love. “Baby, how long has it been?”

“Four years, pabo. You think I would let anyone else do this?” Jay smiled through his wince to convince his love he was okay. Taecyeon ran his hands lovingly through Jay’s hair and kissed all over his face to try and comfort him. That hair used to have 2PM shaved into the sides and a pang went through Taec when he realized he had been erased in more ways than one. At Jay’s soft whimper, Taecyeon remembered that he wasn’t the only one who had suffered and he leaned down from his forearms to softly brush his lips against Jay’s. Jay looked up quizzically at him, wondering where this change had come from. He quickly learned that it was an apology as Taecyeon began thrusting into him. 

“Oh my god” Taecyeon wasn’t a vocal lover usually but Jay just felt so damn right around him. Jay threw his head back with a breathy moan as the pain slowly ebbed away into delicious pleasure. Heavy breathing, grunts, and moans echoed throughout the room as every thrust brought them both closer and closer to climax. The quiet sounds Jay made and the way he bit his lip prompted Taecyeon to push in faster. One certain thrust left Jay screaming and Taecyeon smirked; he had discovered Jay’s prostate. Taecyeon ruthlessly abused Jay’s prostate over and over, grinning at his accuracy. He gave a particularly hard thrust to make Jay meet his eyes. Taecyeon and Jay stared at each other hotly while their bodies continuously moved together with Jay’s length rubbing delectably over Taec’s abs. The love and lust in each other’s eyes just made the need more desperate.

Sweat rolled down their bodies and Jay clenched his flawless abs to lick up a bead and follow the trail up Taecyeon’s chest. He flicked Taecyeon’s nipple with his tongue before Taecyeon decided if Jay was still sane enough to accomplish that, than he wasn’t doing a good enough job. He picked up his pace once more and Jay threw his body back onto the bed. He simply couldn’t handle the pleasure while holding himself up. He tried to wrap his hand around his organ but Taecyeon stopped him by grabbing both his wrists and pinning them above his hands. Taecyeon wanted to prove he could still satisfy Jay with just his own cock. Every in and out, every groan and intake of breath, every roll of their hips brought both closer to completion. Taecyeon felt a coil in his belly, the good kind, and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He looked down at Jay and saw the same feeling in Jay’s eyes. Their lips met for one last kiss before Taecyeon came. The feeling of Taecyeon’s come filling Jay up led the smaller man to his own climax without any stimulation to his own cock. Jay would never admit it but he thought the feeling of Taecyeon coming was the best part of sex. 

Heavy breathing filled the room as they both tried to catch their breath. Jay released all over Taecyeon’s stomach but they were both too worn out to get up and wash off. Jay looked up at Taecyeon and Taec knew without words what Jay wanted to say. “In the morning” Taecyeon said “in the morning we’ll talk.” Taecyeon pulled out of Jay slowly, aware that Jay found the act more sensual than gross. Jay glared up at Taecyeon.

“Unless you plan on going again, you better stop” Jay warned Taecyeon and Taec collapsed to the side of Jay so he could hold the man while they slept. Jay was utterly exhausted but he managed to get one last sentence out before he succumbed to sleep. “I love you.”


	4. Uncertain But Happy

Taecyeon woke up from the best sleep he had in years. He stretched his tired muscles and looked around curiously when he realized he wasn’t in his room at the 2PM dorm. His hand accidently brushed against Jay’s back and he smiled when he remembered their encounter and Jay’s last words. “I love you.” Jay had fallen asleep before Taecyeon could get over his shock and reply in kind. Taecyeon dipped down to chastely kiss up Jay’s spine. Jay woke up with a long sigh. “Why the hell are you waking me up so early?” Jay loved the man behind him but seriously?

“You were surprisingly compliant last night. Normally, I have to fight to be on top.” 

“I haven’t seen you in four years. I wanted you inside me more than I wanted to fight for my pride.” Jay pecked Taecyeon on the lips at the look of surprise. “Besides, I can always top later today.” Jay winked at Taecyeon before he rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself; they really shouldn’t have fallen asleep right away. “Fuck!” Jay fell right down to the floor when his back refused to support him. Taecyeon couldn’t get off the bed fast enough to catch the man and Jay glared at him from the ground when he rushed over. 

“We might have to put that second round on hold for now, baby.” Taecyeon reached down to pick up Jay and his hands were slapped away with yet another glare, this one more venomous than the last.

“I’m not a little bitch.” Jay struggled to stand up through the violent pain racing up his spine. 

“I know.” Taecyeon grabbed Jay and carried him bridal style even though the man struggled and cussed Taecyeon out in both Korean and English. “Now, you’re being a little bitch.” Taecyeon dumped the man on the living room couch while he left to grab a wash cloth for them both. “Let’s just cleaned up, okay?” Jay nodded reluctantly and let Taecyeon gently wipe away the nastiness before standing with a determined look to go get clothes for the both of them. Truthfully, he just wanted to stall. Taecyeon had said they were going to talk in the morning and expressing feelings vocally just wasn’t Jay’s thing. Once Jay had thrown on loose sweatpants and grabbed a larger pair for Taecyeon (Jay fully intended to appreciate Taecyeon’s chest if he was being forced to talk), he dragged his feet back to the kitchen to see Taecyeon sitting at the dining table. Jay walked over and, after helping Taecyeon with the pants, pushed the man back down and firmly planted himself in his lap, one leg on both sides. Jay knew Taecyeon liked holding Jay like this and Jay enjoyed being as close to Taecyeon as possible. 

“So we really have to talk?” Jay asked in response to Taecyeon’s serious face, disdain for the activity dripping from his voice. 

“Do we want to do this Jay? Can we do it? What if the past is too much? What if we break each other again? What the hell do we do then?” 

Jay kissed Taecyeon in a cute gesture only this one man ever gets to see. “Calm down, babe. I love you and you love me, right?” At Taecyeon’s nod, Jay continued. “Then we’re fine. We’re together and we’re older and more experienced. We’ve learned from the past.” At Teacyeon’s incredulous look, Jay said “You always believed in second chances. What if this is our second chance? You - ” This was the most emotion Jay had felt in a long time so he didn’t want to screw it up and chase Taecyeon away. He wouldn’t take being separated from the man again. “You make me happy Taec, whether we’re on a date or making love or just hanging out, you’re the one I want to be with. Ok Taecyeon, you’re the one for me.”

Taecyeon looked up at Jay with so much love in his eyes it literally pained Jay to think they had ever been without one another. “I can’t believe you actually said making love instead of fucking.”

“With you, we’re making love, babe, not just fucking.” Jay really hoped Taecyeon understood his feelings because Jay wasn’t sure he could endure being this vulnerable again. 

Taecyeon could see Jay’s sincerity and tilted his head up to kiss the man who meant the world to him. After he broke away, he said “What about JYP? Do we keep it a secret or do we tell 2PM and everyone?”

“I think we should probably tell the boys but I might need to make up with them first. And we can keep our relationship public or secret as long as you like.” Jay draped his arms around Taecyeon’s sturdy shoulders and pulled him in since Jay couldn’t stand the dreadful air between them any longer. Taecyeon had heard everything he could have ever dreamed and his life was back to being complete with Jay in his arms. 

“Now go make us breakfast.” Jay stood up from Taecyeon’s lap and chuckled at the unbelieving look on the man’s face. The sound of Jay’s laughter struck a chord in Taecyeon’s soul and he headed to the kitchen knowing he would make this man food for eternity if it meant Jay would stay forever by his side. Jay watched him go, a site he cherished as long as Taecyeon always came back. He chuckled once more to himself and went after the man who completed him, knowing they would be okay, no matter the obstacles, as long as they were together. They were made for each other like puzzle pieces.

Hep had heard this whole interaction from outside the door. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but he was worried about his friend when Jay never contacted him at all last night. Hep shook his head as he walked away with a satisfied heart. Hep was sincerely happy for his friend but now he owed Junior $50. Why couldn’t it have been Tae-Yang?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AsianFanFics but I'm moving all my stories here and to LiveJournal because I can. :) Comments and criticisms are fabulous!


End file.
